


Senpai

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Senpai, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi, mangaka louis
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: رادوینا
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: رادوینا

> **-Louis Top.**

**دفترچه راهنما:**

**مانگاکا** : طراح مانگا  
 **یائویی** **(Yaoi)** : عشق پسرانه/گی  
 **کورو** **نِکو** **(Kuro Neko)** : گربه سیاه  
 **اوساگی** **( Usagi)** : خرگوش  
 **چان** **( Chan )** : بعد از اسم میاد و معمولاً برای دخترای کوچکتر از خودشون به کار میبرن.  
 **کاوایی** **( Kawaii)** : ناز، بامزه.   
**سِیوو** **( Seiyuu )** : به صداگذار های شخصیت های انیمه ای گفته میشه.  
 **شیبویا** **( Shibuya)** : نام یه منطقه شلوغ در توکیو  
 **سِنپای** **(Senpai)** : ارشد، پرسابقه، پرتجربه. (یه چیز تو مایه‌های ددی.)

* * *

بعد از تموم شدن صفحه‌ی آخر، با لب های آویزون مانگا رو پایین آورد و به سینه‌ش چسبوند.

"کورو نِکو قطعاً بهترین مانگاکای کل تاریخه!"

دقت و ظرافتی که اون توی طراحی شخصیت هاش به کار می‌برد، با هیچ کس قابل مقایسه نبود‌. توجه به جزئی ترین چیز ها توی تمام مانگا هاش، هری رو مجذوب کرده بود.

دلش میخواست هر چه زودتر بفهمه اون کیه و احتمالاً بعد از دیدنش حتی بهش فرصت سلام کردن نمی‌داد!  
فرفری های بلندی که تا سر شونه هاش می‌رسیدن رو پشت گوشش هدایت کرد و لبخند زد. از روی پاتختی گوشیش رو برداشت و وارد توییتر شد.

مستقیم آیدی مانگاکای مورد علاقه‌ش رو سرچ کرد تا توییت های امروز رو چک کنه. مثل این که اون داشت روی مانگای جدید سخت کار می‌کرد و بخشی از اتودهاش رو در قالب عکس و توییتی رو به زبان ژاپنی با مضمون  
' کار های بیشتری در راهه. ;) '  
به اشتراک گذاشته بود.  
بلافاصله توییت هاش رو لایک کرد و زیرش کامنت گذاشت.

هری طرفدار پر و پا قرص مانگا های یائویی، مخصوصاً کار های کورو نِکو بود. تمام مجلات اون رو خریده و هر کدوم از اون ها رو بیشتر از دوازده بار خونده بود.

اگر وقتی که برای این‌ها می‌ذاشت رو روی درسش گذاشته بود، الآن قطعاً توی نقطه‌ی بهتری از زندگیش قرار داشت، اما همچنان به این وضعیت راضی بود.

صدای هیکارو، هم‌خونه‌ و دوست نزدیکش، اون رو از افکارش بیرون کشید. هری سرش رو سمت در اتاق چرخوند و ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت.

هیکارو چشم چرخوند و سری به نشونه‌ی تاسف تکون داد.

"دیرت میشه ها."

با لحن سرزنش گری گفت و به ساعت دیواری اشاره کرد. هری تا اون موقع هیچ درکی از زمان نداشت و چشم‌هاش گرد شدن.

"لعنتی!"

سریع مجله رو بست و خم شد زیر تختش سر داد. همزمان با بلند شدنش زیرلب غر میزد و توی اتاق شلوغ و نامرتبش دنبال لباس های بیرونیش میگشت.

"موفق باشی اوساگی-چان."

هیکارو با بدجنسی کلمه‌ی چان رو کشیده گفت و قبل از این که هری فرصت کنه چیزی سمتش پرتاب کنه، از اتاق بیرون رفت.

هری به سختی شلوار چسبش رو از روی رون هاش بالا کشید و با عجله عینکش رو از روی دراور برداشت و بدون این که تمیزش کنه، به چشم هاش زد و بعد از برداشتن کوله‌ش از خونه خارج شد.

تنها عامل حواس پرتی های هری و دیر رسیدنش به کلاس هاش، کسی جز کورو نکو نبود.

تند تر دوید تا از متروی همیشه شلوغِ توکیو عقب نمونه. امروز فرصت قدم زدن زیر درخت های شکوفه ی گیلاس و بوییدن گل های کاشته شده کنار جدول ها رو نداشت.

بالآخره تونست بین اون جمعیت عظیم خودش رو جا بده و سوار مترو بشه. دستش رو به یکی از دستگیره های خالی گرفت و کوله‌ش رو روی شونه‌ش جا به جا کرد.

با چشم‌های سبز کنجکاوش به دختر ها و پسر های دبیرستانی که کنار هم نشسته بودن و برای بعد از ظهرشون برنامه میچیدن نگاه کرد.

موهای یکی از اون دختر ها کاملاً نارنجی بود و هری رو یاد دختر های کاوایی انیمه ای مینداخت.   
با دست آزادش بی اراده طره ای از فرهاش رو لمس کرد و به این فکر افتاد که موهاش رو رنگ کنه ولی بعد پشیمون شد.

عینک گردش رو طبق عادت با انگشت وسطش روی تیغه‌ی بینیش بالا داد و نگاهش رو از اون ها گرفت.

در ایستگاه مورد نظرش پیاده شد و قدم زنان خودش رو به خیابون رسوند.

در توکیو، بهار بهترین فصل برای توریست ها محسوب میشد. جمعیت زیادی از کشور های مختلف در خیابون های اونجا به چشم می‌خورد و همه‌ی مغازه ها از قبل شلوغ تر شده بودن.  
این که نزدیک منقطه پر جمعیت شیبویا نبود رو یه شانس خوب حساب کرد.

وارد آکادمی شد و با لحن پرانرژی و صمیمانه ای به همه‌ی افراد اونجا سلام کرد و به نشونه‌ی احترام کمی خم شد.

رویای هری از‌ کودکی، این بود که بتونه نقش های زیادی رو از انیمه های مختلف صداگذاری کنه. این رویا به زمانی مربوط میشد که در هفت سالگی، هر موقع که با عموش برای قدم زدن بیرون میرفت، بیلبورد های انیمه های فصلی جدید توجهش رو جلب می‌کردن.

از همون موقع بزرگ ترین هدف هری، رسیدن به مرحله ای بود که بتونه به راحتی یه نقش بگیره و طوری اون رو گویندگی کنه که انگار بخشی از وجود خودشه.

برای آمادگی صدا، فرد باید یک دوره ی چهار ساله رو در آکادمی بگذرونه تا برای نقش گویی کاملاً آماده بشه؛ و دوره‌ی هری رو به پایان بود.

-

بعد از چندین ساعت تمرین فریاد کشیدن، احساس می‌کرد داره صداش رو از دست می‌ده. با خستگی و سردرد شدیدی، بی هدف به راه افتاد. هوا رو به تاریکی بود و خیابون با تابلو های نئونی مغازه ها کاملاً روشن میشد.

جلوی در یه کافی شاپ ایستاد و وقتی به داخلش نگاهی انداخت، تقریباً خلوت بود. بهترین جا برای آرامش‌ گرفتن!

وارد کافی شاپ شد و پشت یکی از میز های نزدیک پنجره نشست. نگاه گذرایی به فضای ساده و در عین حال تمیز اونجا انداخت.

با صدای تک سرفه‌ی نمایشی فردی که مقابلش ایستاده بود به خودش اومد و یهو نگاهش روی چهره‌ی اون مرد قفل شد.

"عصر بخیر."

هری لب هاش از هم فاصل گرفتن و بهت زده بهش خیره موند. چطور لهجه‌ و صدای یک نفر میتونست انقدر فوق العاده باشه؟   
می تونست قسم بخوره اون انسان نیست. چشم های آبی نافذش، نگاه سردش، لب های باریک و ته ریش های بورش...

موهاش به طور نامرتب روی پیشونیش ریخته شده بودن و از همون فاصله هم میشد نرم بودنشون رو تشخیص داد.

بی اراده نگاهش به پایین سر خورد و روی دست‌های مرد ثابت موند. متوجه آستین بالا رفته و تتوی مچ دستش شد. توی اون لحظه دلش میخواست از خوشحالی جیغ بکشه!

اون مرد گردنش رو کج کرد و ابرویی بالا انداخت. انگاری نگاه های پسر جوون تمومی نداشتن. احساس میکرد داره با نگاهش مورد تجاوز قرار میگیره؛ ولی خیلی هم براش بد نشد، ایده‌ی جدیدی برای مانگای نیمه تمومش به ذهنش رسید و لب هاش برای یه نیشخند شیطانی کش اومدن، اما سریع چهره‌ی جدی ای به خودش گرفت و دستش رو بالا آورد جلوی چشم های پسر بشکن زد.

هری چندین بار پشت سر هم پلک زد و به واقعیت برگشت. آب دهنش رو به سختی فرو خورد و از خجالت گونه هاش رنگ گرفتن.

"سفارشتون..."

لویی به منو اشاره کرد و صبورانه منتظر سفارش پسر مو فرفری موند. هری با دستپاچگی منو رو برداشت و جلوی صورتش گرفت تا بیشتر از این خجالت زدگیش مشخص نباشه.

"آبمیوه انبه ای..با یه کیک هویج لطفاً.."

با صدای آرومی گفت و مرد سر تکون داد و رفت به سفارش رسیدگی کنه.

هری منو رو به آرومی پایین آورد و به رفتنش نگاه کرد. حتی از پشت هم خیلی خوب به نظر میرسید. عضله های بازوش حتی از زیر لباس هم به خوبی دیده میشدن.

لب‌ پایینش رو به دندون گرفت و قبل از این که دوباره توی افکار درهمش غرق بشه، گوشیش توی جیبش لرزید.

گوشی رو بیرون آورد و وقتی دید از طرف مکس پیام داره، عین برق گرفته ها صاف نشست و پیامش رو باز کرد:

'حدس بزن چی پیدا کردم!!  
تو باید پول وقتی که برای پیدا کردن این یارو گذاشتمو بهم بدی استایلز!'

هری سریع تایپ کرد و پیام رو فرستاد.

'زود باش بگو مکس!'

مکس، دوست هکر هری از انگلستان بود که هری ازش درخواست کرده بود کورو نِکو رو پیدا کنه، تا بالآخره بفهمه اون کیه و کجا زندگی میکنه.

مکس یک عکس به همراه اطلاعات کمی که به سختی به دست آورده بود برای هری فرستاد.  
هری عینکش رو روی چشم‌هاش جا به جا کرد و با چشم های ریز شده به صفحه‌ی گوشی خیره موند.

'لویی تاملینسون، اهل انگلستان، بیست و شش سالشه و هشت ساله که ژاپن زندگی میکنه.   
اعضای خانواده‌ش رو پیدا نکردم انگاری تنها زندگی میکنه.   
اینا کافی ان؟'

روی عکس کلیک کرد و به محض دیدن فرد داخل عکس گوشیش از دستش افتاد ولی سریع بین زمین و هوا گرفتش و حقیقتاً نتونست باور کنه.

کورو نِکو، مانگاکای مورد علاقه‌ش، فقط چند قدم باهاش فاصله داشت و هری بالآخره تونسته بود باهاش ملاقات کنه!

توی عکس سلفی ای که مکس از لویی براش فرستاده بود، لختی موهاش به خوبی مشخص بود و ته ریش نداشت.   
حلقه‌ی پیرسینگ نقره ای گوشه‌ی لبش خود نمایی میکرد و خط چشم نازکی پشت چشم‌هاش کشیده بود.   
یقه‌ی تی شرت مشکی گشادش از روی شونه‌ش کنار رفته بود و استخون ترقوه‌ش به وضوح دیده میشد.

هری حس کرد گونه هاش گر گرفتن و گوش هاش داغ شدن. کف دستش رو آروم به صورتش زد و دم عمیقی گرفت. همون لحظه لویی با سینی سفارش هاش به میزش نزدیک شد. هری نفسش رو با صدا فوت کرد و این بار بهش خیره نشد.

لویی به حرکاتش نیشخند زد و با سرگرمی نگاهش کرد. طوری که زیر چشمی نگاهش میکرد و گونه هاش سرخ شده بودن.

"چیزی نیاز ندارید؟"

با لحن مودبانه ای گفت و وقتی پسر سرش رو به طرفین تکون داد، ازش فاصله گرفت و رفت.

هری دوباره به عکس نگاه کرد و لیوان آبمیوه‌ش رو کشید سمت خودش. نی بی‌رنگ رو بین لب های صورتیش گرفت و جرعه ای از نوشیدنیش خورد.

هیچ توجهی به به اطرافش نمیکرد و ندید که چند متر اون طرف تر، لویی با ابروهای بالا رفته و لبخند مرموزی، مشغول آنالیز کردن حرکاتشه.

اون پسر به طور ناخواسته جوری رفتار میکرد که انگار منظور خاصی داره و همین رفتار هاش لویی رو به وجد میاورد.   
تک تک حرکات هری رو زیر نظر گرفت و به خاطر سپرد تا بعداً از اون ها استفاده کنه.

لویی میتونست تمام روز به کوچک ترین و جزئی ترین رفتار های یه فرد توجه کنه و توی مانگاهاش به کار ببره.

هری درحالی که خودش رو مشغول جویدن کیک نشون میداد، به طور خیلی ضایعی گوشیش رو زیر میز برده بود و از مکس درخواست کمک میکرد.

'دارم بهت من اینجاست! چیکار کنم؟!'

فرستاد و سرش رو بالا آورد، وقتی لویی در حال سفارش گرفتن از مشتری های جدید دید، خیلی نامحسوس گوشیش رو جلوی صورتش نگه داشت، بعد از این که مطمئن شد فلش دوربین روشن نیست، یواشکی ازش عکس گرفت و سریع برای مکس ارسالش کرد.

چند دقیقه طول کشید تا اون دختر جوابش رو بده.

'تو احمق تر از این حرفایی که بتونی مخش رو بزنی.   
پس منتفیه، پاشو برو خونه بچه.'

هری با حرص لپ هاش رو پر از هوا کرد و انگشت هاش رو روی کیبورد حرکت داد.

'مخش رو میزنم. حالا ببین!'

بعد از تموم کردن کیکش بلند شد و هزینه رو حساب کرد. نیم نگاهی به لویی انداخت و از کافی شاپ خارج شد.

با یه حساب سر انگشتی تونست بفهمه چیزی به تعطیل شدن کافی شاپ نمونده و این یعنی لویی شیفتش به زودی تموم میشه.   
موهاش رو زیر کلاه هودیش جمع کرد و پشت دیوار کوچه‌ی نزدیک کافی شاپ قایم شد و منتظر موند لویی بیاد بیرون.

اصلاً مهم نبود که هوا تاریکه، هیکارو توی خونه منتظرشه و فردا باید بره کلاس.   
هری "باید" خونه‌ی لویی رو پیدا میکرد و حتماً این کار رو انجام میداد.

الآن باید مثل انیمه های هیجانی یه آهنگ توی پس زمینه پخش میشد و هری در اوج مرموز بودنش ماسک به صورتش میزد و خیلی ماهرانه سوژه رو تعقیب میکرد.

وقتی لویی با لباس های معمولی از محل کارش بیرون اومد، هری تمام حواسش رو جمع کرد و مطمئن شد که قرار نیست مشکوک رفتار کنه. بعد از لویی، از دیوار فاصله گرفت و قدم زنان پشت سرش به راه افتاد.

لویی آروم راه میرفت و طبق عادتش با دقت به آدم هایی که از کنارش رد میشدن نگاه گذرایی مینداخت. خونه‌ش زیاد دور نبود، پس عجله ای برای رسیدن نداشت.

هندزفری هاش رو توی گوش هاش گذاشت و آهنگ مورد علاقه‌ش از بند ژاپنی Jiluka رو پلی کرد. لبخند رضایت مندی زد و وارد کوچه‌ی نسبتاً تاریک شد.

در طول راه سنگینی نگاه خیره ای آزارش میداد اما هر موقع به عقب برمیگشت، هیچ فرد مشکوکی رو نمیدید. با بیخیالی شونه بالا انداخت و وارد آپارتمان کوچکش شد.

هالوژن های سقفی آبی رنگ رو روشن کرد و بعد از درآوردن کفش‌هاش، خودش رو روی مبل راحتی انداخت.

دلش برای این حس تنگ شده بود؛ که با خستگی از سر کار برگرده و بدون انجام دادن کار اضافه‌ای روی مبلش لم بده و به دیوار مقابلش که با کاغذ دیواری لیمویی پوشیده شده، خیره بمونه.

دیوارها لیمویی و تم کلی خونه سفید و سبز بود. نه هر سبزی، یک سبز زنده، آرامش دهنده؛ و رنگ مورد علاقه‌ش...

چشم‌هاش رو بست و آهی از ته دل کشید. حتی حوصله نداشت بلند بشه چیزی بخوره‌. چند روز اخیر انقدر نودل آماده خورده بود که حس میکرد معده‌ش سوراخ شده.

چند لحظه چشم روی هم گذاشت و به طور ناگهانی چهره‌ی کاوایی پسری که توی کافی شاپ دیده بود توی ذهنش نقش بست. از روی کاناپه بلند شد و دستی به موهای بهم ریخته‌ش کشید.

"وقت کاره رفیق..."

وارد اتاقش شد و چراغ رو روشن کرد. پشت میزش روی صندلی چرخدار نشست و یه دور صندلی رو چرخوند. مقابل دیواری که طرح های اولیه‌ش رو چسبونده بود متوقف شد و چونه‌ش رو لمس کرد.

زبونش رو بین دندون هاش گرفت و یهو چیزی توی ذهنش جرقه زد. سمت میزش چرخید و اتودش رو برداشت و دفترچه اسکیس هاش رو باز کرد.

حین طراحی کردن چهره‌ی شخصیت جدیدش به اسمش هم فکر میکرد. هیچ ایده ای نداشت که قراره اسم اون الهه‌ی زیبایی چی باشه.

لویی بر اساس چیزی که از اون پسر دیده بود، از زوایای مختلف طراحیش کرد ولی نتونست درمورد بدنش فکری بکنه. شاید بعداً...

ته اتود رو بین لب های باریکش گرفت و با اخم کمرنگی به نقطه‌ی نامعلومی خیره شد.

باید اون موها رو لمس میکرد و طعم لب‌هاش رو میچشید...   
یهو رشته‌ی افکارش رو پاره کرد، اتود رو روی میز انداخت و به صندلیش تکیه داد.

"بیخیال مرد، قوه‌ی تخیلت باید اینا رو بسازه!"

حتی نمیدونست چرا میخواست انقدر با جزئیات شخصیتی که طراحی کرده بود به پسر شباهت داشته باشه...

از روی صندلی بلند شد و کش و قوسی به بدنش داد. گرسنگی بهش فشار آورده بود؛ اول باید یه چیزی میخورد تا بتونه خوب فکر کنه...

-

"باورت میشه دیدمش؟! اون جذاب ترین مردیه که در تمام طول عمرم باهاش ملاقات کردم!"

همون طور که ذوق زده شونه های هیکارو رو تکون میداد، یک نفس جمله ها رو کنار هم ردیف میکرد و با خودش میخندید، اما یهو لبخندش محو شد و با صدای آرومی ادامه داد:

"ولی میدونی...اصلاً شبیه کورو نکوی توییتر نیست. خیلی سرد و خشک بود."

مظلومانه گفت و لب پایینش رو بیرون داد.  
هیکارو دست هری رو از روی شونه‌ش پس زد و آهی از روی کلافگی کشید.

"این یعنی زندگی شخصیش و کاریش کاملاً جدان! پس نباید توقع داشته باشی همون طوری رفتار کنه. بعدشم، تو براش یه غریبه ای؛ آدم با غریبه ها گرم نمیگیره هری."

حرف های هیکارو به حدی قانع کننده بودن که هری نتونست مخالفت کنه؛ ولی اون دوست داشت لویی رو بشناسه...

از اون طرف، لویی از صاحب کافی شاپ خواسته بود تا زودتر بره خونه. حقیقتاً تحمل آدم ها و فضای شلوغ کافی شاپ براش سخت شده بود. باید روی مانگای جدیدش کار میکرد تا طرفدار هاش رو بیشتر از این منتظر نذاره.

حدود ساعت شش، بعد از عوض کردن لباس‌هاش از محل کارش خارج شد. دست هاش رو توی جیب جلویی هودیش فرو برد و این بار سرعت قدم هاش بیشتر بودن.

نگاه هایی که از دیدش پنهان بودن، روح و روانش رو آزار میدادن. لویی داشت صبرش رو از دست میداد...

قبل از این که وارد ساختمون خونه‌ش بشه، نگاه مشکوکش رو به ساختمون کناری دوخت و چند قدم عقب رفت تا بهتر ببینه.

لباس رنگ روشنی که از کنار دیوار دیده میشد، لویی رو مطمئن کرد که یه فردی اونجاست.  
بی سر و صدا نزدیک رفت و با دیدن چهره‌ی آشنای پسری که خیلی جدی با گوشیش درگیر بود و فکر میکرد با هودی لیمویی، ماسک صورتی و البته عینک گرد بزرگش تونسته از دید لویی پنهان بشه، با ناباوری بی صدا خندید.

وقتی دید پسر موفرفری هیچ توجهی بهش نشون نمیده، بهش نزدیک شد و دست مشت شده‌ش رو کنار سرش به دیوار چسبوند.

"هی استاکر کوچولو!"

از فاصله ی نزدیکی با صورتش گفت و هری هین ترسیده ای کشید و گوشیش از دستش رها شد.

"شکست!!"

تقریباً جیغ زد ولی وقتی لویی رو توی اون فاصله دید صداش توی گلوش خفه شد و لکنت گرفت. از شدت شوک و هیجان لرزید.

نمیدونست بابت پیدا شدنش توسط مانگاکای مورد علاقه‌ش بترسه یا خوشحال باشه که بالآخره دیده شده.

"چه چیز جذابی اینجا دیدی که انقدر مصرانه دنبالم کردی؟"

گونه های هری از خجالت سرخ شدن و پلک هاش رو محکم به هم فشرد. نمیدونست باید چه جوابی بده!

"جوابم رو بده!"

لویی این بار با لحن جدی ای گفت و دستی که کنار بدنش نگه داشته بود رو بالا آورد و یقه‌ی هودی هری رو گرفت.

هری یه چشمش رو باز کرد و دهنش رو باز کرد تا حرف بزنه.

"می–میدونم کی ای!"

سریع گفت و دوباره چشمش رو بست. دست هاش رو روی سینه‌ش مشت کرد و احساس میکرد قلبش داره از سینه‌ش بیرون میزنه.

لویی با سردرگمی به هری نگاه کرد و دستش شل شد.

"یعنی چی که میدونی کی ام؟..."

هری چند بار پلک زد و با شرمندگی نگاهش رو از لویی دزدید.

"کورو نِکو..."

لویی "اوه" آرومی گفت و یقه‌ی هری رو ول کرد ولی فاصله نگرفت.

"چی میخوای؟!"

با حالت تهاجمی خطاب به هری گفت و باعث شد پسر کوچیک تر بیشتر بترسه. هری چند ثانیه ساکت موند و یهو منفجر شد.

"چـ...چرا باهام این طوری رفتار میکنی؟ فقط میخواستم ببینمت! مـ...من طرفدارتم...خیلی دلم میخواست یه روز ببینمت و چند دقیقه باهات حرف بزنم!"

بغضش رو به سختی مهار کرد ولی نتونست لرزش صداش رو کنترل کنه.  
اخم لویی باز شد و بابت رفتارش عذاب وجدان گرفت. آهی کشید و با تردید دستش رو روی گونه‌ی هری گذاشت و با لحن نرمی گفت:

"اسمت چیه؟"

هری مظلومانه نگاهش کرد و آستین هودش رو روی چشمش کشید.

"هری..."

لویی با دیدن چهره‌ی پسری که حالا میدونست اسمش هریه احساس لذت عجیبی بهش دست داد. اذییت کردن آدم های مظلوم، جزء سرگرمی هاش محسوب میشد.

"خب هری، میدونی که میتونم ازت شکایت کنم؟ تو بدون اجازه اطلاعات شخصیم رو هک کردی، تعقیبم کردی و حالا داری برام مزاحمت ایجاد میکنی. "

با گفتن هر جمله قیافه‌ی هری وحشت زده تر و نیشخند لویی پررنگ تر میشد‌. هری خواست حرف بزنه که لویی فرصت نداد.

"ای بابا، دیدی چقدر کارت گیره؟ البته میتونم بهت لطف کنم و نادیده بگیرم ولی عوضش چی گیرم میاد؟"

با بدجنسی نگاهش کرد و صورتش رو نزدیک صورت هری برد. هری هیچ درکی از موقعیتش نداشت و تمام این اتفاقات براش زیادی بودن.

"من واقعاً متاسفم...د–دیگه مزاحمت نمیشم..."

لحن آروم و شرمنده‌ش لویی رو تحریک میکرد که بیشتر اذیتش کنه.

"ولی این طوری که چیزی گیرم نمیاد!"

ابروهاش رو نمایشی بالا انداخت و نفس گرمش رو توی صورت هری فوت کرد.   
هری با نگرانی لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت و سعی کرد صورتش رو فاصله بده.

لویی به لب های براق هری خیره شد و بی اراده لب‌های خودش رو با زبون خیس کرد.

"چ–چه کار کنم که ازم شکایت نکنی؟..."

نگاهش رو به چشم‌های هری داد و تظاهر کرد به فکر فرو رفته. یهو تک خنده ای کرد و کنار گوش هری بشکن زد.

"مدلم شو!"

هری متعجب پلک زد.

"هه؟!!!"

لویی چند قدم ازش فاصله گرفت و چشم چرخوند.

"احمقی؟ حرفم واضح بود. حالا که تا اینجا اومدی به یه دردی بخور."

فرصت تحلیل کردن به هری نداد، مچ دستش رو گرفت و با خودش داخل خونه‌ش کشوند. هری حیرت زده به فضای خونه نگاه کرد و همراه لویی سمت اتاقش به راه افتاد.

فکرش رو هم نمیکرد یه روز پا به خونه ی کورو نکو بذاره، حتی فکرش رو نمیکرد به عنوان مدلش انتخاب بشه!

در اتاقش رو باز کرد و شونه های هری رو از پشت گرفت و به داخل هولش داد. چراغ رو روشن کرد و هری رو سمت تختش هدایت کرد. با وارد کردن فشار به شونه هاش، پسر موفرفری رو روی تخت نشوند.

هری با دهن نیمه باز به طرح های چسبونده شده به دیوار نگاه میکرد و هیچ توجهی به لویی نشون نمیداد. لویی انگشتش رو به پیشونی هری زد و با اخم نگاهش کرد.

"توجهت به من باشه خرگوش احمق!"

هری سریع نگاهش رو از اون ها گرفت و به چشم های لویی خیره شد.

"ب–بله؟..."

آب دهنش رو قورت داد و خجالت زده توی جاش تکون خورد.

"از جات تکون نمیخوری خب؟"

وقتی هری مطیعانه سرش رو تکون داد، لبخند زد و روی صندلیش نشست. اتود و دفترش رو برداشت و طبق عادت پاش رو روی پای دیگه‌ش انداخت، دفتر رو روی پاش گذاشت و حالا خیلی راحت میتونست ذهنیتی از فرم بدن هری رو برای خودش بسازه.

هنگام طراحی چهره‌ش کاملاً جدی میشد و با تمرکز بالایی کارش رو انجام میداد. نگاه مات و مبهوت هری روی لویی ثابت مونده بود و حقیقتاً نمیتونست این حجم از زیبایی رو در یک فرد هضم کنه.

استخون گونه‌ش، لب های باریکش، موهای بهم ریخته‌ش و دست‌هاش...دست های لویی خیلی زیبا بودن؛ برای چند لحظه ی کوتاه ذهن هری سمت انگشت های لویی منحرف شد و به این فکر کرد اگر اون ها رو توی دهنش داشته باشه– یهو سرش رو به طرفین تکون داد و دست هاش رو چند بار به گونه هاش کوبید. این دیگه چه فکری بود؟!

لویی سرش رو بالا آورد و لب هاش رو جمع کرد.

"این طوری نمیشه. لباسات مزاحم کارم میشن."

از روی صندلی بلند شد و اتود و دفترش رو روی میز گذاشت. هری با قیافه‌ی خنگِ "نفهمیدم، چی؟" به لویی نگاه کرد و وقتی اون مرد نزدیکش اومد، انگار جریان شدید برق از بدنش رد شد.

"لباسات هری..."

لویی همون طور که بهش نزدیک میشد زمزمه کرد و مطمئن بود که هری نشنیده چی داره میگه. سمت هری خم شد و دستش رو روی سینه‌ش گذاشت، با ملایمت روی تخت خوابوندش و عینک هری رو از روی چشم‌هاش برداشت و روی میز گذاشت.

دستش رو زیر هودی لیمویی رنگ هری حرکت داد و  
چشم های هری از شدت شوک گشاد شدن و نفسش رو بریده بریده رها کرد. خواست دست لویی رو پس بزنه ولی وقتی با اخم ترسناکش مواجه شد، با پشیمونی دستش رو کنار کشید.

"من قرار نیست شخصیتم رو موقع سکس با لباس بِکشم، متوجهی؟ باید بدنت رو بشناسم،"

مکث کرد و دستش رو سمت رون هری برد.

"و لمسش کنم،"

از روی شلوار چسب رونش رو لمس کرد و از تاثیری که با لمس های ساده روی هری میذاشت لذت برد.

"تا بتونم یه طرح خوب بکشم."

بالآخره جمله‌ش رو کامل کرد و یکی از زانوهاش رو روی تخت گذاشت و روی هری خیمه زد.  
هری لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت و لرزش خفیف بدنش بهش میفهموند که چقدر استرس داره.

"آروم باش هری، کارمون خیلی ساده است. نکنه دوستش نداری؟"

طوری پرسید که انگار خودش جواب رو میدونست.   
و البته که در جریان بود هری هیچ مخالفتی نداره، واکنش هاش این رو ثابت میکردن.

نظر لویی تغییر کرده بود، نمیتونست خودش رو فقط به دیدن اون اثر هنری محدود کنه‌. حالا تنها هدفش فقط طراحی کردن نبود...

یه دستش رو کنار سر هری روی تخت گذاشت و با دست دیگه‌ش، چونه ی اون رو گرفت و به سمت مخالف چرخوند. موهاش رو کنار زد و شستش رو با ملایمت روی پوست نرم و لطیف گردن هری کشید و خم شد زیر گوشش رو بوسید.

کمی فاصله گرفت، پاهاش رو دو طرف بدن هری گذاشت و طی یه حرکت ناگهانی پایین هودی هری رو گرفت و از تنش بیرون آورد.   
هری صورتش رو با دست هاش پوشوند و توی خودش جمع شد.

لویی با دیدن بدن بی نقصش چند لحظه بهت زده بهش خیره موند و دستش رو آروم از قفسه سینه تا روی شکم صافش کشید. فحشی زیر لب داد و دستش رو بین موهاش برد و به عقب هدایتشون کرد.

"هری، هری، هری...تو تا الآن کجا بودی..."

شگفت زده گفت. اون پسر واقعی نبود، قطعاً از یه انیمه ی یائویی بیرون کشیده شده بود. کاملاً بی نقص، دقیقاً همون طوری که لویی انتظار داشت.

نتونست جلوش خودش رو بگیره و نیپل هری رو بین دو انگشت گرفت و فشار آرومی بهش وارد کرد، با شنیدن صدای ناله‌ی خفه‌ی هری و نفس های منقطعش، بیشتر تحریک شد.

"لعنتی، دستت رو بردار!"

به پهلوهاش چنگ زد و وقتی هری دست هاش رو به آرومی از صورتش فاصله داد، نیشخند زد. گونه هاش کاملاً سرخ شده بودن، لب هاش براق تر به نظر میرسیدن و چند طره فرهای نامرتبش روی پیشونیش افتاده بودن.

"دارم کم کم از شکایت کردن صرف نظر میکنم..."

دستش رو پایین برد و دیک برامده‌ی هری رو از روی شلوار مالید؛ و ناله ی دوم این بار واضح بود.

دکمه و زیپ شلوار هری رو باز کرد و به سختی از پاهاش بیرون کشید و گوشه ای پرت کرد.   
جوراب های صورتی با طرح خرگوش هری توجهش رو جلب کردن. آروم خندید و سر تکون داد.

"میذاریم‌ اینا بمونن."

دست هاش رو نوازش وارانه روی پاهای شیو شده‌ی هری کشید و به پیچ و تاب خوردن بدن هری زیر لمس هاش نگاه کرد. زبونش رو روی لب بالاییش کشید و نیشخند زد.

"لطفاً..."

هری حتی نمیدونست برای چی داره به لویی التماس میکنه. مغزش به درستی فرمان نمیداد و حرکات و حرف هاش بی اراده بودن.

"لطفاً چی هری؟ من هنوز هیچ کاری باهات نکردم و انقدر آشفته شدی...میدونی چقدر فوق العاده‌ست؟!"

باکسر مزاحم رو از پاهاش بیرون کشید و حالا هری بدون هیچ‌ پوششی زیر لمس های لویی میلرزید و قلبش با شدت به سینه‌ش میکوبید.  
قطرات شفاف عرق روی شقیقه‌ش سر میخوردن به سختی هوا رو داخل ریه هاش میکشید.

لویی شستش رو سر دیک هری که با پریکام خیس شده بود کشید و هری بی اراده با صدای بلندی ناله کرد.

ناله های هری تاثیر مستقیم روی تحریک کردن لویی میذاشتن و لویی مشتاق بود که بیشتر و بیشتر این صدا رو بشنوه.

ایده ای که در لحظه به ذهنش رسید نیشخند شیطانی ای روی لب هاش به وجود آورد. از روی هری کنار رفت و بلند شد.

هری با سردرگمی به بیرون رفتن لویی نگاه کرد و بعد به سقف خیره شد. چی شد که این اتفاق افتاد؟ عجیب ترین بخش زندگی هری قطعاً همین جاست. انقدر تحت تاثیر لویی قرار گرفته که هیچ مخالفتی برای این کار ها نشون نداده.  
بیشتر از این به ذهنش فشار نیاورد چون میدونست توی این شرایط نمیتونه به خوبی فکر کنه.

"هیچ وقت فکر نمیکردم اسپری خامه‌ی کیک به دردم بخوره!"

با خنده گفت و اسپری رو توی دستش تکون داد. قبل از برگشتن روی تخت، بسته‌ی لوب و کاندوم رو از توی کشوی کنار تختش برداشت. لباس هاش رو درآورد و هری با دیدن بدن عضلانی و تتو های لویی نفسش حبس شد.

"خامه دوست داری؟"

این بار پایین تر نشست و پاهاش رو دو طرف پاهای هری گذاشت. در اسپری رو باز کرد و کمی از خامه ها رو روی نیپل و شکم هری مالید.  
هری از سرمای خامه ی سفید روی بدنش لرزید‌ و با چشم های خمارش به حرکات لویی نگاه کرد.

لویی خم شد زبونش رو روی نیپل خامه ای هری کشید و مکید. هری کمرش رو از تخت فاصله داد و سرش رو به عقب خم کرد.

لویی با لذت زبونش رو روی خامه ها کشید و بعد فک هری رو گرفت تا دهنش رو باز کنه و با خشونت بوسیدش. زبونش رو وارد دهن هری کرد و همزمان دستش رو سمت پایین تنه‌ی هری برد.

هری با تردید دست هاش رو بین موهای لویی برد و وقتی مخالفتی از سمتش ندید، اون ها رو به آروم توی مشتش گرفت و کشیدشون.

بعد از چند ثانیه لویی سرش رو عقب برد و زبونش رو روی خامه‌ی گوشه ی لب هری کشید. در لوب رو باز کرد و دوتا از انگشت هاش رو به اون آغشته کرد.

بین پاهای هری نشست و از هم بازشون کرد. هری خجالت کشید و پاهاش رو به هم نزدیک کرد اما لویی دوباره پاهاش رو باز کرد و اسلپ محکمی به قسمت داخلی رونش زد.

"پاهات رو نبند!"

با لحن دستور گفت و اولین انگشتش رو وارد هری کرد. هری تکون خورد و اشک توی چشم هاش جمع شد.

اسم لویی رو ناله کرد و پلک هاش رو به هم فشرد وقتی دومین انگشت لویی واردش شد و به ملافه چنگ زد.  
لویی با تمرکز انگشت هاش رو داخل هری تکون میداد تا بازش کنه.

"سنپای..."

هری با لحن مظلومی زمزمه کرد و با چشم های اشکی به لویی خیره شد. لویی با تعجب به هری نگاه کرد و یهویی انگشت هاش رو بیرون کشید. هری به خاطر خالی شدنش هیس کشید و دندون هاش رو روی هم سایید.

"چی گفتی؟..."

لویی با لحن عجیبی گفت و نگاه گنگش رو روی هری نگه داشت.  
هری ترسید و لب هاش رو به هم فشار داد.

"نمیگی؟!"

وقتی جوابی از سوی هری نگرفت، هیستریک خندید و یهو سه از تا انگشت هاش رو با هم وارد هری کرد. پسر کوچیک تر جیغ خفه ای کشید و ملافه رو محکم تر توی مشتش گرفت.

"تکرارش کن!!"

لویی انگشت هاش رو داخل هری نگه داشت و منتظر نگاهش کرد.

"سـ...سنپای!"

با صدای بم و خشدارش گفت و لویی مطمئن شد قرار نیست از این بیشتر تحریک بشه. چند ثانیه دیگه هم انگشت هاش رو نگه داشت و بعد از بیرون آوردنشون هری رو به شکم روی تخت خوابوند.

"سنپای، هاه؟"

پوزخند زد و باسن گرد و سفید هری رو بین دست هاش چلوند. کاندوم رو باز کرد و روی دیکش کشید، مقدار زیادی از لوب رو روی دیکش مالید و نزدیک سوراخ هری نگهش داشت.

هری روی زانو هاش قرار گرفت و قوس بیشتری به کمرش داد. سرش رو پایین انداخت و آرنج هاش رو تکیه گاه بدنش کرد.

"راه افتادی!"

لویی به طعنه گفت و اسلپی به باسنش زد. هری هومی کشید و سرش رو سمت لویی برگردوند؛ با قرار گرفتن لب های لویی روی لب هاش، با همون شلختگی لویی رو همراهی کرد.

لویی دیکش رو روی سوراخ هری نگه داشت و بعد از چند ثانیه مکث، به آرومی خودش رو وارد هری کرد.

ناله ی بلند هری توی دهنش خفه شد و از لویی رو برگردوند تا نفس بکشه. لویی پهلوهای پسر کوچیک تر رو گرفت و اول آروم و بعد کم کم ضربه هاش رو محکم و عمیق کرد.

پشت گردنش رو بوسید و وقتی هری دوباره با لقب سنپای اسمش رو به زبون آورد، ناله کرد و موهای بلند هری رو توی مشتش گرفت و سرش رو به عقب خم کرد.

قبل از این که هری دستش رو سمت پایین تنه‌ی خودش ببره، دیکش رو توی دستش گرفت و همزمان با ضربه زدن بهش هندجاب داد.

تنها صدایی که به گوش میرسید ناله هاشون بود که کل خونه رو پر کرده بودن.

لویی با دست هاش نقطه به نقطه ی بدن هری رو لمس کرد و ناله بلند هری بهش فهموند که پروستاتش رو پیدا کرده. سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد و بعد از این که هری توی دستش به ارگاسم رسید، پاهاش لرزیدن و تحمل وزن بدنش براش سخت شدن. لویی کمی بعد از هری خودش توی کاندوم خالی کرد و به آرومی دیکش رو از سوراخ هری بیرون کشید.

نفس نفس زد و بعد از گره زدن کاندوم، اون رو توی سطل زباله ی کنار میز کارش انداخت و کنار هری دراز کشید.

"ا-این هم جزء مدل شدن بود؟"

صورتش رو به ملافه فشرد و باسنش رو بالا نگه داشت. لویی بهش نگاه کرد و بی نفس خندید.

"خرگوش خنگ!"

هری با بی حالی به پهلو دراز کشید و لویی موهاش رو از جلوی چشم هاش کنار زد. نگاه هری بهش این حس رو میداد که الآن باید بغلش کنه، اون پسر فرقی با یه خرگوش گم شده نداشت.

چشم چرخوند و هری رو توی بغلش کشید. چند ضربه ی آروم به سرش زد و لبخند محوی روی لب هاش نقش بست.

"تو خوب بودی..."

هری دویدن خون رو زیر پوستش حس کرد و خواست از لویی فاصله بگیره ولی فقط بیشتر توی آغوشش فرو رفت.   
هری لب هاش رو توی دهنش برد و صورتش رو توی گودی گردن لویی مخفی کرد.

لویی بهترین ایده‌ برای یه وان شات یائویی گیرش اومده بود!

طوری که هری روش تاثیر گذاشته بود رو دوست داشت. باید دفعه ی بعدی با دقت بیشتری اون پسر رو آنالیز میکرد و این یعنی قرار نبود به زودی بیخیال طرفدارِ استاکرش بشه.

وقتی نفس های هری آروم شدن، فهمید که اون خوابش برده... کمرش رو نوازش کرد و سر شونه‌ش رو بوسید.

"از حالا به بعد خرگوش منی..."

زمزمه کرد و چشم‌هاش رو بست.


End file.
